


Dinner For Two

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, drabble challenge, word:-oyster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: challenge word:- oyster. Dean treats his little brother to a special dish.





	Dinner For Two

“What's all this?" Sam asked in surprise, eying the table set out for two with all the finesse of a posh restaurant; a candlestick boasting three red candles taking pride of place on the white cloth.

"I'm gonna pamper you tonight, Sammy. Home-cooked dinner, massage, all the trimmings. You deserve it for putting up with me. I can be in a filthy, bad mood at times, yet you manage to hang in there with the patience of Job."

A grin split Sam’s face. "Where did you get all this stuff anyway?"  
Dean wound his arms around his brother's waist, pulling the younger man close. "You'd be amazed at what's stored away in the cupboards. Now, sit your ass down and I’ll serve up the food."

" I'm guessing burgers." Sam ventured.  
"That's where you'd be wrong, little brother." Dean’s reply was accompanied by a wink and a click of his tongue. 

 

"Oysters??" Sam gazed incredulously up at his sibling.

"They say oysters are an aphrodisiac and you're gonna need all your stamina for tonight. So, eat up.”

“But…you don’t know how to prepare seafood, Dean.”  
“I've been taking cooking lessons online, dude. I’m an expert on oysters!” 

Sam shook his head, a smile on his lips.  
He certainly didn’t need any help with his libido. Dean was inspired as far as sex was concerned. And as he took a tentative bite, under Dean's proud gaze, he had to admit the food was delicious.


End file.
